KAMIS HEIR
by THE BLADESMASTER
Summary: UNORIGINAL NAME ORIGINAL NEGLECTED NARUTO PLOT, HE IS KAMIS HEIR NOBODY, KNOWS HE IS GONE , EVERYONE THINKS HIS SISTERS ARE KAMIS HEIRS AND IN THE CHUNIN EXAMS HE THE HEIR OF SHINIGAMI AND KAMI AND HINATA THE HEIR OF YAMI WILL REVEAL THEMSELVES AS THE NEW KAMIS
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys Blademaster here well THIS STORY is my first fic so please no flames now I know this is a unoriginal name but it is an original idea like in my profile i like Naruto godlike stories but here will actually be a god. Now on with, whatever name it is when I use show what means each of the different letter style I will use.**

**GOD/SUMMONS/DEMONS TALKING**

_**GOD/SUMMONS/DEMONS THINKING**_

_Humans THINKING_

People SCREAMING

"People" TALKING

-_**PLACES/TIMESKIPS-**_

It was a nice day in Konohana the village hidden in the leaves. Today was the day of the chunin exams. Kids were laughing , adults were talking and joy was in the air. But what they didnt know is that the persons they had neglected in favor of their sisters were THE GODS .

One being a tall teenager with blonde hair that could put the sun to shame, he wore a orange sleeveless haori with crimson vandages on his arms and crimson ANBU styled pants. He didnt have a shirt showing his ripped abs that would make Jiraya have a nosebleed. On his back were 2 katanas both midnight black with a chain at the end.(Guess and you get a cookie)This was Kami otherwise known a Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake once he heard his parents saying they were gonna give his sisters the position of clan head saying he was weak and they hoped he died on his first mission. That night he cried his eyes out until he drifted to sleep, he had a dream in which Kami and Shinigami (NOT DESCRIBING NOT RELEVANT)told him he was their heir. That same night he went with Kami and Shinigami to heaven to be trained as their succesor. they left a clone in his place to surprise them in the finals of the chunin exams in which they made sure teams fought against another team just so he could show off his abilities.

Then was an indigo haired beauty with a body women would kill for. She had a well toned stomach, mile long creamy legs and a E-cups. She wore a turquoise haori with a single sleeve and ocean blue ANBU style pants. She also wore a turquoise blue sports bra beneath her haori showing her well toned stomach. She had also heard her father talking to the elders about giving her the caged bird seal and moving her to the branch house that night after crying her eyes out much like Naruto, Yami came to her in a dream left the clone and took her to heaven to train with Naruto. On her back was a sky blue staff with hidden blades on both ends. She was Hinata Hyugaa and the were both wearing black sunglasses. They were gonna rock the chunin exams.

_**KONOHANA CHUNNIN STADIUM**_

Everyone ecstatic, they had all heard the prophecy about how one of the Yondaimes daughters and Hanabi Hyugaa were literally the heirs of the gods, well their son could be their heirs but he showed no promise at all he barley even made it to the finals. Now it was time , all the chunin hopefuls they were all lined up. The only one talking to Naruto was Hinata (they were wearing the clothes of the canon) about how the originals were finally returning and how everyone was totally fucked and probably someone would have a heart attack. Suddenly they heard 2 names being called "Would Naruto Uzumaki-Namizake and Naruko Uzumaki -Namizake come down to fight "(If you have read Naruto neg. fics you should know and if not i dont care make something up) Naruko went down with an arrogant smirk while Naruto went down with a happy-go-lucky grin then Naruko spoke up:

"You will never beat me, I am the savior of Konohana and possibly Kamis heir "Then Naruto started laughing first it was just a chuckle but then it turned into a full blown laugh everyone stared at him just like that and then , thunder struck


	2. Chapter 2

_LAST TIME ON KAMIS HEIR _

_"__**Give up Im the savior of Konohana and Kamis heir, you just my loser brother"**_

_**Suddenly Naruto began to laugh at first it was a chukle but it turned into a full blown laugh**_

_**then thunder rumbled .**_

From the sky Naruto and Hinata came down in twin lighting bolts and crashed into the arena making a dust cloud. When the dust cleared most women had a nosebleed after seeing Naruto.

"Yo Im Kami "Said Naruto. Suddenly Naruko and Natsumi got stars in their eyes thinking_" Kami came to take his heirs" _"Did you come to take us Kami-sama "asked the twin spoiled brats

"Hell no if your estupider than Iremember you should at least know Im your brother and the new Kami"

To say everyone was shocked was like saying that Gai worked out only once a month . Everyone was pissed, they hoped their saviors would have the power of the gods but no they had their stubid brother with unimaginable power

**SORRY for the short chapter Im running out of ideas please send me ideas you have and i will use the best ones and acknowledge their authors**


	3. When mortals defy gods

**YO guys Bladesmaster here I wanna tell you Im inspired my engine is up and running again Now on with the story.**

When he said that many women remembred him from when he left heaven to travel with Hinata and how they are part of his harem and the was a general squeal of NARU-KUN and faster than hirashin he was glomped by Mei Terumi ,Gia no Sabaku , Satsuki Uciha and Temari no Sabaku.

Hey girls how have you been haven't seen you in a while-He said. Every man in the stadium was fuming when suddenly the Yondaime came down via hirashin and asked the question everyone hads in mind

Excuse me but who are you ?- said the blonde to the other blonde.

Oh I am your son and the new Kami, the one you have been living with for the last six years was just a blood clone-Said the toned blonde

What! As fourth hokage I order you to give the powers of Kami to your sisters they deserve it more than you do- Said the idiot thinking he would do as he was ordered Oh just how wrong he was

_**Evil author release: cliffhanger no jutsu**_

_**And cut yo guys I plan on making this simple it will end after the invasion I will be doing short stories cause I still don't have enough experience and fell like it would be wrong to make you think it would go farther than that **_


End file.
